inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:UmeChan08
Anyone here??? UmeChan08: Um, yes, I'm editing my user page :) Hello! Yes... Yes OK!!! Umm... What I need to say here is... I';m khoi98 from YouTube and... When you want to reply someone on the Wikia... Leave BACK a message at their talk page... Just simply click the "talk" link in my signature down below in a moment then click Leave Message at my talk page! Nice 2 Meeeeeeeeeet You! Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 13:51, October 11, 2011 (UTC) For changing pictures Ok... If there's a picture in an article.. Click that image... It will enlarge.. Then There's a teeny tiny button of a magnifying glass and a small piece of paper icon... click that thing... Then click Upload a High Resolution.... Then upload.... But it must be in the same format... like... if the original is JPG... then u must upload JPG not PNG... Sorry... I was busy... Don;'t thank me if you didnt get it right.. Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 14:27, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Re:Hello~ Hi there! Oh, it's possible to save your signature. Look at the page Special:Preference. Also, if you want to design your signature, click custom signature and try using the correct codes so you can have a decent signature. Also, see this page for guide: http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Draft:Customizing_your_signature. Let me remind you: the number of characters allowed in making your customized signature is limited. So do your best making up for it. For reference, let me show you my signature's code: [[User:InazumaFan|'InazumaFan']] (日本語) If there's any help I can give to you, you can go to my talk page. [[User:InazumaFan|'InazumaFan']] (日本語) 03:22, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Re:CAtegory Please do not add unnecessary categories. --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 07:51, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Re:Relationship It's about how each character is related to the other. heck Fubuki Shirou's page for more. --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 03:22, October 14, 2011 (UTC) As much as possible, if a person is going to create a category, it must be useful. So far, your suggestion of creating non-asian preliminaries is not really that needed. --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 03:26, October 14, 2011 (UTC) It's okay if you forgot to add the signature, sometimes, people forgot to add their signatures also. --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 03:31, October 14, 2011 (UTC) You see the my tools at the bottom? Click it then click history. You'll be able to see the one who left the message. --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 03:36, October 14, 2011 (UTC) User:Genda Koujirou cancelled making of galleries in character pages so we cannot make galleries. --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 03:42, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Okay, sure, feel free :) --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 03:50, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Greetings Hi there, Ume! I see you're a Christian...? Me too! And we don't swear on something, I agree with that XD About Rose Griffon: Well...I'm not sure...but there ARE tons of boys in Inazuma Eleven that look like girls, take Aphrodi as an example. You're new here right? Me too...and I'm trying to always up to date to this wika...I like it :) Later -GrettaWina-~Star Line~ 05:13, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Hi again! My fave is Midorikawa XD, I also have tons of fave too...(since they're too many, I can't put all of them in my profile, lol) I like Hiroto too, as you can see on my profile ^^ Yeah, I'm on facebook...my e-mail adress is winapolim@gmail.com I agree with you....let's be online friends ^^ -GrettaWina-~Star Line~ 06:01, October 14, 2011 (UTC) I see you like Hiroto a lot. What about the girls? I see you like a lot, too. Sorry I haven't replied on the wikia(I replied your e-mail though)...I'm busy watching the heaven n hell period on Inazuma Eleven, because I've never seen it again for a while. -GrettaWina-~Star Line~ 06:36, October 14, 2011 (UTC) About that, i also said it was "Kaile" but im not sure since Kyle is the more appropriate name. If you want, ask another user that's familiar with japenese letters. I think the reason why it's "Kyle" is because when you translate it, it's Kyle. Though ask another user that knows japenese. Sorry, i don't know japenese O__O Though, i do know, InazumaFan knows to read japenese. --♪AdventureWriter28♪ ♪(Fortissimo 07:27, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Sure ^^ you can trust me -GrettaWina-~Star Line~ 07:30, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Hi~ Hiya! Really, you like my stories? Wow.... THANK YOU!!! *bows down* Oh, and welcome to the wiki ^_^ Ah, the senpais whom you can contact on the wiki are AdventureWriter28, me, SS4 (though he doesn't reply often), Genda Koujirou (the user, and the founder of the wiki, though she is busy), and InazumaFan. Hope this helps!! [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 09:25, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Ah, I already got rid of the problem, so don't worry ^^ The problem was the photo box in the page. When you make a new page, choose the option 'Blank page' instead of 'Standard page'. If the page was already laid out with the photo box inside it, hover over it, and in the top right hand corner, it should give you the options of 'Modify' or 'Remove'. Remove the photo box IF there is no photo in the box. [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 11:56, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Ah.. don't worry about it ^^ You can always leave a message at any of the admins' talk pages if you have any trouble ^_^ [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 12:31, October 14, 2011 (UTC) I AM CRAZY! I EARNED THE LUCKY 43,000 EDIT ON THE WIKI WHEN I DIDN'T!!!!!! WHY????? O.O UmeChan08 13:48, October 14, 2011 (UTC)UmeChan08 Re:Urgent Eh...? Oh... Congratulations! You won a badge!!! ^_^ That badge is random, and it shows how much you have been contributing to this wiki! Ah, to delete a category... page? Or delete it OFF a page that has that category on it? [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 13:56, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Ah, I see. Okay, if you look to the right of your edit screen, there should be a section saying 'Categories' that has a bunch of category page names listed down there. If you hover you mouse over one of those categories, there should be a picture of a trash can and pencil. Click the trash can to remove the category. [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 14:27, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey nice to meet you too ^^ you´re right Hiroto is so hot *-* When I saw him I was like "Woah this guy is so cool and hot." and the next moment i was really sad cuz he´ll never be in our world. Uhm.... Ume-chan, the category 'football frontier participants' and 'football frontier international participants' are not meant for character pages. Those categories are meant for TEAM pages only. ^^;; [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'Mizuki Raimon']] (ヒロトーさま☆) 11:27, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Maybe you´re right. It might be better that he´s not in our world. If he was I wouldn´t have the courage to say Hi to him and friends with him. And there´s no point for wishing he´d be here, if I could just look at him ^^ But if there´s no point in wishing him to be here, I can still wish me to be at the Inazuma Eleven universe. =3 I´m also shy to meet new people ^^ but it´s really easy to do it online. ^^ I like him because he´s so cute and hot and ... I think you know what I mean ^^ Even when he was at sun garden orphanage he was so cute and sweet that I just wanted to hug him and nerver let him go =3 Hello Hello there I am a newbie TanatatFideo I made a blog that what could happen in the New Go Movie http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:TanatatFideo/What_if_the_story_is_like_thi And What if Fubuki is Married Then who would be his wife tell me your anwser at my talk page thank you Hello Hello to you, too :) --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 06:38, October 17, 2011 (UTC) *I've had problems with my e-mail address lately, but if you need to write me, I have another address you could use. --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 06:48, October 17, 2011 (UTC) *Sure! It's inazumaelevenit(@)gmail(.)com --源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 06:59, October 17, 2011 (UTC) It´s great to know that you understand me. In real life I don´t know anyone who even knows Inazuma Eleven. So how could they understand what I mean when I´m talking about Hiroto-kun? hi nice to meet u too.sorry but i cant add u on facebook. p.s the fanart isnt mine not yet but im hoping to do you? The others just don´t know what they miss ^^ good luck :) Pierre Godin Yoroshiko!! :D Oh, about Pierre Godin? Yesh, I manage to screenshot it. Thanks to Photoscape, that is. And, thank you!! Kari-nee!!ツ Wonderstruck by ❦Yuuki Tai❦ Hi Ume! ^^ KIYAMA HIROTO 424 11:18, February 26, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424, June Re: Hello Hey~! Nice to meet you~! I don't mind xD I like having friends on this wiki ^^ SnowyBoy₰ 12:58, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Signature It isn't needed to write your name again after posting the four tildes or with the signature~ Or else your name will be seen double~ Happy Editing~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 11:47, October 11, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome~ If you have more questions, feel free to leave a message on my talk page~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 14:49, October 11, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 05:00, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Mixi Max Request Hye Fuyuka-fan san! xD I only have the Gouenjix Tsurugi Mixi-Max on my computer and I don't have much time, so I'll upload them soon, If you want you can also request! Iᴷᴵᴿᴵᴺᴼ ᴿᴬᴺᴹᴬᴿᵁI La Flamme 18:11, October 11, 2012 (UTC) ~! xD Thanks ! I like the wiki~! So, your favourite character is Fuyuka, right ? SnowyBoy₰ 15:51, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Re:Signature Edit Well, it is kinda hard to reply but I will try to explain it. For the sprite, you just copy the file name and put it in your signature like this: File:*Fill the name in* with the brackets, at each side two, [ and this one ]. For the colors in your signature, use the wikitext for it. You can copy mine signature in the source and edit it with your own colors. Then save it in your preference~ I hope this helped~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 09:37, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Ah okay~ If it is too complicate, I can make the signature for you~ Just say the colors you want and the pic~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 14:14, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Fuyuka~ Yes, wiki people is sympathetic~! Thanks xD I don't speak soo many languages ^^ Just French, English, Dutch (at school) and a bit of German. How about you ? Fuyuka is one of your favourite ? Nice~ I also like Beta ! :D But my favourite, you may knew it, is Fubuki Shirou~! :D It's okay for the signature, don't worry. SnowyBoy₰ 12:25, October 13, 2012 (UTC) XD We are both in the chat~! Let's talk there ! :D SnowyBoy₰ 12:50, October 13, 2012 (UTC) RE: Konnichiwaaaaa Hey~!! Yeah, I do indeed~! =D Nice to meet you~♪ I hope we can be good friends~ :3 If you need something, or just want to have a talk, feel free to leave a message! I love chatting ♥ = w = - B E T A - Sunshine Storm 14:42, October 13, 2012 (UTC) RE: RE (<--- LOL :P): Konnichiwaaaaa I prefer Inazuma Eleven as well XD I was first a Pokémon freak, though... :3 Yesssss~! Taiyou is win! A genius! A... eh... >.< Looks like I'm overreacting on Taiyou... Eheheh... Nope, I don't have a Twitter RP account :( I don't really RP much, but I love acting as Beta on the Wiki ;D Do you have a Twitter RP account? ;o - B E T A - Sunshine Storm 15:55, October 13, 2012 (UTC) RE: >u< Yayyyy!!! Mochiiiiii~ x3 - B E T A - Sunshine Storm 10:30, October 14, 2012 (UTC) >w< I love Kinako so much!! I RP as her too~♥ x3 I love your Twitter RP~! =D And btw, it's alright about the chat =P - B E T A - Sunshine Storm 13:06, October 14, 2012 (UTC) :3 No problemo~!! *huggles back* Yes, I do!! You should come once in the chat again and then I'll log in as Nanobana-chan ;3 Hi! ^^ That's not a problem UmeChan. ^_^ スカイのドロップ (Click to go to my Talk Page!) 06:07, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Thank you!!!! Wishing you luck too!! [[User:Potassium19|'Potassium19' ]][[User talk:Potassium19|'Talk!']] 10:28, October 18, 2012 (UTC) YES I DID THANKS!!! :D [[User:Potassium19|'Potassium19' ]][[User talk:Potassium19|'Talk!']] 10:45, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Is it a hissatsu/ character/ place/ etc? If yes, go ahead. If no, ask Lord [[User:Potassium19|'Potassium19' ]][[User talk:Potassium19|'Talk!']] 10:46, October 18, 2012 (UTC) re:A page on MUGEN Create the page first on your sandbox, if it looks good than you can create an actual article for it. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 10:50, October 18, 2012 (UTC) :A sandbox is a page on your own userspage, ex: User:UmeChan/Sandbox. You can do what you want there and try out new pages. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 13:50, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Yo ume-chan~! Hisashiburi! How are you? スカイのドロップ (Click to go to my Talk Page!) 12:21, November 9, 2012 (UTC) I'm fine, thanks. My vacation just started! ^_^ So, got any news? Karito My Talk Page 06:17, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Umm;; is this how to reply? I tried it myself;; Hello too! XD ehehe well yes! XD My vacation is going pretty well so far... I've went for a camp and a couple of outings... Your grandparents house got robbed? That's terrible... Karito My Talk Page 10:24, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Re: ah~ I see! Thank you for telling! >w< Well, it seems I've quite understood now~ thanks to you! XD Mitsu Kannou (talk) 10:31, November 19, 2012 (UTC)Mitsu KannouMitsu Kannou (talk) 10:31, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Wow your cousin is 3 and needs to go for surgery? Nothing serious, I hope... Karito My Talk Page 10:32, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Thank goodness.... :) :) :) :) Karito My Talk Page 12:04, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Cool~ Karito My Talk Page 12:15, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Thank you~ X3 Ah, can I ask you something about editing? I've been wondering what kind of tense should I use on episodes^^" Can you tell me which should I use, past or present tense...? I've asked one of the admins but it seems they haven't replied to me yet~ Mitsu Kannou (talk) 08:44, November 22, 2012 (UTC)Mitsu KannouMitsu Kannou (talk) 08:44, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Year~! Happy New Year~! Best wishes~! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 23:39, December 31, 2012 (UTC)